They Are so Grounded
by iamthenumber1twilightfan
Summary: Adopted from WaytoManyImagination. The Seven's plus Nico's parents read the Heroes of Olympus series by order of the Fates. Warning: Panic will ensue. I repeat. Panic will ensue.


**This story has been adopted from WaytoManyImagination. I don't own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. That belongs to Rick Riordan. Though I have to praise him for putting my two favorite characters together. Solangelo all the way!**

* * *

><p>Tristan Mclean was worried. His daughter, Piper, hadn't contacted him from her new boarding school. He walked into his office to try to skype her when a pink light covered him and he vanished.<p>

Emily Zhang was scared. Her son just had a huge burden put on him. She was placing his stick in a box when she was suddenly engulfed in a red light.

Frederick Chase was heartbroken. He just had a phone call from his wife that his daughter, Annabeth, had just ran off. He was sitting in his office at work when he was surrounded by a gray light. He was transported out of his office.

Veronica Grace was drunk. She grabbed her bottle of vodka and tipped it back. She just had to give her son away. Then her daughter ran off. She broke down crying. She didn't even notice when she was covered in a blue light, sobering her up in the process.

Esperanza Valdez was startled. Her son, Leo, was lying in a fireplace that Hera had put him in. "How could you?" she yelled. She picked him up cradling him. She noticed that her son was not burning. She set him down in his crib after talking to him. She was praying to Hephaestus when she was engulfed in a steel gray light.

Maria di Angelo was panicked. Her love, Hades just told her about the death sentence on her kids. She sat in thought watching Bianca and Nico play in a park. She took them to a nanny and disappeared in a flash of black light.

Marie Levesque was proud. Her daughter just gave her life to save hers. She looked forward to death, even though she would probably go to punishment. She smiled one last time at her precious Hazel, and was engulfed in a black light.

Sally Jackson was sad. Her son, Percy, had been missing for two months now. She sighed and made dinner while looking out the window. Her husband, Paul, came over and put his hands on her waist. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded. Paul went to the bathroom and Sally was covered in a sea green light.

All these people are parents of our beloved heroes. They disappeared for a reason.

**Olympus, December 21st, 2011**

Eight gods and six goddess were sitting in the throne room waiting patiently (though some impatiently) for their lovers to appear.

"Are you sure it's today?" Asked Ares to Apollo.

"I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure today is the day." Apollo said after sticking his tongue out at Ares.

A flash of bright colors appeared and six women and two men fell out on the floor.

One of the men looked around in wonder though he looked a little scared. "Jeanette?" He asked Aphrodite, "What are you doing here? Where am I?" He had brown hair and bronze skin.

"All in due time, Tristan." She gestured for Zeus to speak.

"We have brought you here to read about your kids. The Fates ordered us to bring each one of you here to learn about your kids future. The muses made five books to read. I want you to introduce yourselves who your child's parent is and what year it is."

The blonde haired guy walked up first. "I'm Frederick Chase, it is the year 2000, and my daughter's mother is Athena."

A woman with black hair and almond shaped eyes walked up. "I am Emily Zhang, it is the year 1996, and my son's father is Mars."

"I am Marie Levesque, it is 1943, and my daughter's father is Pluto." Said a woman with caramel hair and skin the color of a coffee bean.

"I am Esperanza Valdez, it is the year 1999, and my son's father is Hephaestus." said a woman that had skin the color of peanut butter chocolate and had black hair tied up in a braid.

A woman wearing a black shawl stepped up. "I am Maria di Angelo, it is the year 1944 and my kids' father is Hades."

"I am Veronica Grace, it is the year 1989, and my daughter's father is Zeus, and my son's is Jupiter." Said a blonde haired green eyed woman.

Sally had, to this moment, been telling Tristan Mclean about the gods.

Sally stepped forward after she finished telling Tristan everything. "I'm Sally Jackson, it is the year 2011, and my son's father is Poseidon." Sally stepped back to allow Tristan forward.

"I am Tristan Mclean, it is the year 2011 and my daughter's mother is Aphrodite." said the man from the beginning.

"Let's start." Zeus said. "**Chapter 1 Jason . . ."**

**To be continued. . .**

* * *

><p><strong>I repeat the Percy Jackson characters that are recognizable are not mine. They are Rick Riordan's. This story was also adopted from WaytoManyImagination. <strong>

**~iamthenumber1twilightfan **


End file.
